mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Flurry Heart/Gallery
The Crystalling - Part 1 Twilight beholds Flurry Heart for the first time - episode version S6E1.png Twilight beholds Flurry Heart for the first time S6E1.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart S6E1.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings S06E01.png Princess Flurry Heart revealed to have wings S6E1.gif Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed - episode version S6E1.png|Isn't she loooovelyyyyy? Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed S6E1.png Flurry Heart debut animated promo.gif Flurry Heart sucking on a hoof S6E1.png Twilight "the baby is an Alicorn?!" S6E1.png Princess Cadance "it looks that way" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "something Equestria has never seen" S6E1.png Pinkie "she could be a super-strong flyer" S6E1.png Pinkie "AND have crazy baby magic!" S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Flurry Heart rubbing her nose S6E1.png Flurry Heart yawning S6E1.png|I'm sleepy. Celestia "her magic is more powerful" S6E1.png Celestia "than that of a newborn unicorn!" S6E1.png Princess Cadance "we should call it off" S6E1.png Rainbow "we've all faced a lot worse" S6E1.png Princess Celestia "more important than ever" S6E1.png Celestia "you should address your subjects" S6E1.png Cadance kissing Flurry Heart's forehead S6E1.png Flurry Heart burbling cutely S6E1.png Twilight looking at sleeping Shining Armor S6E1.png Flurry Heart latched onto Pinkie's eyeball S6E1.png Pinkie Pie carried toward the right S6E1.png Flurry Heart shooting beams of magic S6E1.png Flurry Heart flying blissfully S6E1.png Twilight intercepts Flurry Heart's magic again S6E1.png Twilight intercepts Flurry Heart's magic a third time S6E1.png Pinkie Pie "I'm tryiiiiiiing!" S6E1.png Twilight carrying Pinkie and Flurry Heart in a bubble S6E1.png Flurry Heart and Pinkie's bubble being split S6E1.png Flurry Heart in Cadance's magic bubble S6E1.png Flurry Heart starting to tear up S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to cry S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Flurry Heart calming down S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Flurry Heart smiling innocently S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Twilight "King Sombra had just hidden it" S6E2.png Cadance "Including the Crystal Empire!" S6E2.png Twilight "And us along with it!" S6E2.png Twilight's worried expression S6E2.png Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Cadance talks about the Crystal Empire library S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto Shining's leg S6E2.png Twilight "Can you hold off the storm" S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Twilight "The crystal library is enormous!" S6E2.png Shining "You can count on us, Twily!" S6E2.png Pinkie looks at Flurry Heart using her magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart on Pinkie's face S6E2.png Pinkie shocked by Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie tries to pull Flurry Heart away from her face S6E2.png Pinkie pushes Flurry Heart away from her face S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to land onto Shining Armor's hooves S6E2.png Shining Armor chases Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie and Rarity sees Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie hopping to chase Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight levitates one of the books S6E2.png Twilight levitates Hayhoof's Intonements S6E2.png Cadance "Not yet!" S6E2.png Cadance sees Flurry Heart on the bookshelf S6E2.png Cadance about to grab Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E2.png Flurry Heart flying around Twilight S6E2.png Shining Armor seen chasing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart flying away S6E2.png Shining Armor chases after Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart teleported S6E2.png Flurry Heart flying happily S6E2.png Flurry Heart slows herself down S6E2.png Flurry Heart sees Rarity with a net S6E2.png Flurry Heart teleports behind Rarity S6E2.png Rarity sees Flurry Heart flying behind her S6E2.png Pinkie Pie chases after Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart chases after Shining Armor S6E2.png Twilight reads through the book S6E2.png Flurry Heart flying down the stair while Pinkie chases her S6E2.png Starlight and Spike sees Pinkie chasing after Flurry Heart S6E2.png Starlight and Spike sees Pinkie being dragged by Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor ready to leap towards Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor hits Pinkie Pie S6E2.png Twilight sees Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart flying through the library S6E2.png Pinkie Pie catches Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie Pie has gotten Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart in Pinkie's hooves about to sneeze S6E2.png Flurry Heart's magic beam blast pushes her and Pinkie away S6E2.png Starlight, Pinkie, and Cadance looking at the hole worried S6E2.png Rarity points at Twilight S6E2.png Cadance "but we should evacuate the city just in case!" S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto her S6E2.png Shining Armor "We will" S6E2.png Shining "But between you and Twilight" S6E2.png Shining "I'm sure you'll remember the spell" S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance smiling S6E2.png Cadance "I don't recognize the name" S6E2.png Cadance "you should bring him here" S6E2.png Cadance "Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails" S6E2.png Starlight gasps in realization S6E2.png Starlight "Of course!" S6E2.png Cadance, Twilight, and Spike sees Starlight running off S6E2.png Twilight "You better go with her, Spike" S6E2.png Spike nodding S6E2.png Spike runs S6E2.png Flurry Heart, Cadance, and Twilight hears thunderstorm S6E2.png Cadance and Twilight looks up S6E2.png Sunburst "You need to combine it with something else" S6E2.png Twilight reading the book given by Sunburst S6E2.png Sunburst "and provides it with power" S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst "with the light and love of everypony gathered" S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst "and a little Fledgling's Forbearance" S6E2.png Sunburst opens up scroll containing Fledgling's Forbearance spell S6E2.png Sunburst besides Flurry Heart S6E2.png Sunburst "That should curb the little one's power fluctuations" S6E2.png Flurry Heart touches Sunburst's muzzle S6E2.png Cadance "You must be Sunburst" S6E2.png Cadance "Starlight said you were a powerful wizard" S6E2.png Twilight Sparkle shocked S6E2.png Shining levitates the baby; Cadance levitates the scroll S6E2.png Shining "I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller" S6E2.png Shining "but since it seems like she'll be busy" S6E2.png Flurry Heart being levitated onto Sunburst's hoof S6E2.png Sunburst "I'd be honored!" S6E2.png Flurry Heart enjoying Sunburst's company S6E2.png Twilight "Well, what are we waiting for?" S6E2.png Ponies run off outside S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance look at their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kisses Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance cross horns and uses magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart glows S6E2.png A glowing Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the crystals; Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Flurry Heart glowing bright S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to get crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance with their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance putting their face onto Flurry Heart in affection S6E2.png Twilight walking towards her friends and family S6E2.png Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Twilight Velvet "to see this peaceful little angel" S6E2.png Twilight Velvet looks at her grandfilly S6E2.png Twilight Velvet "Come to your grandmare!" S6E2.png Flurry Heart trying to reach for her grandmother S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze again S6E2.png Flurry Heart sneezes S6E2.png Flurry Heart after sneezing S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor look at their baby S6E2.png Shining "We have Sunburst to thank for that" S6E2.png Cadance "I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously" S6E2.png Cadance "the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice" S6E2.png Twilight Velvet levitating Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet holds Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet "or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her "the baby"?" S6E2.png Twilight "I think it's lovely" S6E2.png Twilight kisses her niece S6E2.png Flurry Heart tries to reach for her aunt S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png The Times They Are A Changeling Cadance, Shining Armor, and Sunburst arrive S6E16.png Sunburst approaching with Flurry Heart S6E16.png Starlight asks Sunburst what's going on S6E16.png Sunburst "a changeling's been spotted" S6E16.png Cadance "after Queen Chrysalis took my place" S6E16.png Sunburst "changelings feed off of love" S6E16.png Sunburst "ever since Flurry Heart's Crystalling" S6E16.png Sunburst "more love than anywhere in Equestria" S6E16.png Sunburst "it's possible they've come for the baby" S6E16.png Flurry Heart looking adorable S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle reunites with Flurry Heart S6E16.png|Hi Aunt Twilight Twilight Sparkle "whatever we can to help" S6E16.png Spike excited to be included S6E16.png Spike "the Brave and Glorious you're talking to" S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof enter the throne room S6E16.png Princess Cadance approaching Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Flurry Heart looking up at Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Flurry Heart reaching up to Crystal Hoof S6E16.png|Hi Crystal Hoof The ponies turn on Thorax S6E16.png Sunburst "this changeling replaced your friend" S6E16.png Sunburst "what other explanation could there be?!" S6E16.png Spike surrounded by resentful ponies S6E16.png Thorax flying out of the throne room S6E16.png Royal guards follow after Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance "I hope your friend is okay" S6E16.png Spike tearful "me, too" S6E16.png Spike crying tears of shame S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer "is all this really necessary?" S6E16.png Sunburst scared of the changeling S6E16.png Cadance and Sunburst gasping S6E16.png Ponies glaring resentfully at Thorax S6E16.png Ponies turn their backs on Thorax S6E16.png Spike singing "the darkness turn to light" S6E16.png Ponies look angry as Spike sings S6E16.png Ponies' expressions soften as Spike sings S6E16.png Twilight starts to get the message S6E16.png Spike singing his heart out S6E16.png Starlight absorbing the message of Spike's song S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the other ponies S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance "eager to do the same" S6E16.png Cadance lets Thorax meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Thorax meets Flurry Heart S6E16.png Thorax addressing the ponies S6E16.png Merchandise Baby Flurry Heart mini-figure.jpg Explore Equestria Crystal Empire Playset photo.jpg Explore Equestria Baby Flurry Heart pony plush.jpg Explore Equestria Baby Flurry Heart plush packaging.jpg MLP Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart picture book cover.jpg Miscellaneous Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart Hasbro Toy Fair 2016 presentation.jpg